A Little Too Late
by AstralWolf
Summary: Steve dies in Tony's arms.


Steve lay beneath all the rubble, unconscious with his head tipped to the side and limbs sprawled out at his sides. The Avengers tower had been under attack, and Steve had been inside. The tower had collapsed, leaving the super soldier trapped underneath the debris. He groaned, a soft breathy noise that could barely be heard. Scarlet red ooze dripped from the wound on his temple, slowly trickling down his face and staining his skin crimson. His eyelids fluttered weakly as he tried to regain consciousness. He jerked awake with a gasp, choking on his breath. As he coughed, blood came into his throat. He started wheezing, unable to breathe.

"…Cap…..hear…..on my way….." He heard Tony say through the com in his ear, only getting bits and pieces. Something behind him shifted slightly, and a little ray of sunlight shone into the dark grotto that he lay trapped in.

All of a sudden, there was a loud groaning sound and a pile of rubble came crashing down on top of him. Something sharp and metal shoved its way into his ribcage. He screamed, pain erupting in his chest. Now there was a metal rod sticking out of him, blood circling the entrance and weeping out of the wound. He shifted slightly, but it only made things worse. More debris fell on top of him, and a piece of concrete came detached from the ceiling, smacking him on the head. A wave of dizziness washed through him and black spots danced in his vision. His ears started ringing, and his hearing grew muffled.

Suddenly, there was light all around him. Through his blurred vision he could see a figure standing above him, its hands wrapping around the metal rod. "Alright Cap, we need to get this out." It was Tony. "Are you ready?"

Steve nodded weakly, his face pale and sweaty. Tony counted backwards from three, and on one, he yanked on the rod and it came free. He threw it aside in disgust, trying not to feel guilty as Steve let loose an agonized scream. A few seconds later, the scream faded and Steve's eyes rolled shut.

"Steve! No sleeping!" Tony yelled, taking his hands and pressing them to the pulsing wound. Steve sucked in a sharp breath, whimpering in pain. "Sorry Steve. You're losing blood fast and I am not going to let you bleed out on me."

"…H-hurts….." He panted heavily, breathing faint and fast.

"I know, I know. It'll be over soon," The billionaire promised.

"Please…jus' let me sleep…" Steve begged, his eyelids flickering shut.

"Cap." Tony stated, patting his face sharply in alarm. His eyelids fluttered but didn't open. "Cap, wake up. No sleeping," He repeated. Steve didn't respond. "Steve!" Tony screamed, slapping his face hard. His head rolled uselessly to the side.

"Captain Rogers has gone into hypovolemic shock, sir," Jarvis informed him.

"Damn it Steve. You are not doing this to us." Tony growled, scooping the super soldier into his arms. His head leaned on Tony's chest and he groaned softly as he was jostled. Tony flew into the air, making his way to the nearest hospital. As he was flying, he glanced behind him to see hydra agents riding on his tail. They fired guns at him, three of the bullets tearing into Steve's flesh. Two embedded themselves in his shoulder and the other hit him in the neck.

Steve started choking, gasping for breath. Blood leaked out of his wounds in a torrent.

Tony needed to find cover and fast. He flew into an abandoned building, gently lying Steve down on the floor. With his stomach churning, he examined Steve's wounds, realizing with a sick feeling that he wasn't going to make it. Tony couldn't get to the hospital with that hydra plane hunting them down. And he couldn't fight the hydra agents and leave Steve by himself. Not with the other hydra agents lurking about.

Steve let out a choking gasp, his eyelids fluttering open to slits. He groaned, his hand moving up to his neck. He couldn't breathe. "T'ny…l-lead them….." He gasped out, knowing that he only had a few minutes left.

Tony let out a choked sob, setting his metal hand to Steve's cheek. He wrapped his arms around the solider, pulling him into his arms and cradling his head. ""m so sorry Steve….." He whispered, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"….don't…." Steve warned. "…not your fault….." He was the most innocent kid Tony had ever known. Why did this have to happen to him? After everything he'd done for the world.

"I'm so so sorry Steve…..so so sorry…." It was all Tony could say. "It is my fault. If I'd gotten you out of there sooner….."

"Don't," Steve repeated. "Please don't…blame yourself…..it's okay…." He started choking again and Tony shushed him, stroking his hair. Those last two words. That was what reminded Tony of Steve's innocence. What reminded him of how much Steve cared about everyone. He was willing to sacrifice himself for the team, and he didn't even care.

Blood kept spilling out of Steve's mouth and he groaned, Tony still shushing him. "It'll be over soon…." He promised, stroking his cheek and wiping the blood away.

"L-lead them w-well, st-stark…." He whispered, his eyelids fluttering closed.

"I will….." Tony promised, still crying softly. He laid a hand on Steve's head, sobbing a little bit harder when he felt the body go limp in his arms. Steve's head tilted back in Tony's arms and his lungs emptied. He buried his face in Steve's hair, not responding to the other's shouts when he heard them come running up. He just cried and cried, not realizing how much he really cared about Steve. And now he was gone. "I'm sorry Steve," He whispered into his ear. "I'm sorry,"


End file.
